Past Regrets
by Esmeia
Summary: Eleanor is now married to a wonderful man, complete with two wonderful daughters. She had made the best choice of her life when she chose to marry the man of her dreams. But, now, she's starting to have second thoughts. What about the boy from her past?
1. Chapter 1

**Past Regrets**

**Chapter 1**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

ELEANOR

I watched with teary eyes as my sister, Jeanette Miller, take one of the biggest steps in a woman's life. Soon, she would be Jeanette Seville.

Jeanette looked absolutely beautiful in her long, flowing wedding dress. The tail was long and beautiful, with my two daughters, Ann and Shelly, looking absolutely precious as they tossed ivory flower petals along the aisle. All eyes were on my sister as she carefully and gracefully made her way towards her fiance. On either side of him was his brothers, looking as if they were holding back happy tears. It made me smile to know that they were all so close. I glanced to my right, where Brittany was sniffling softly. We felt the same way about Jeanette.

Even though I was the "baby" of the family, I was the first one to get married out of the three of us. Mind you, it wasn't a competition. But life has a funny way of surprising you at the best of times. Brittany followed suit by marrying her long-time rival, best friend and boyfriend, Alvin Seville. And, finally, Jeanette had joined us by marrying Simon. It was all I could do to stop myself from crying and ruining my carefully applied mascara. I was just so happy for them.

Everyone looked on as Jeanette stopped in front of Simon. The pianist stopped playing as the reverend looked at the two soon-to-bes. They looked absolutely perfect together. They looked into each others eyes, and in that one moment I knew that they were soul mates. Mind you, I always knew, but it was clear for all to see that they were meant to be together.

I glanced over at my own husband. He gave me a dazzling smile, nodding his head. I smiled back. I could tell warm memories of our own wedding was dancing through his head, just as it was in mine.

Simon and Jeanette shared their vows and promised before friends, family and God. I swear, the entire attendance practically cheered as they kissed passionately and embraced each other. Even I nearly cried, I was so choked up! Dave and Miss Miller were especially emotional, but my mother, as always, had to be very dramatic in her own way and burst into tears. It was happy tears, no doubt. Even after being there when Brittany and I got married off, I'm sure it was still hard for her.

After the excitement finally died down, Brittany and I walked over and brought Jeanette into a big group hug. The Chipmunks were doing the same, not too far away.

"Oh, congratulations, Jean," Brittany smiled, patting her shoulder. "I am so happy for you, girl."

"Me too," I said, smiling brightly. "I can't believe you finally did it. I wish you all the luck in the world."

"Thanks, girls," Jeanette said, smiling warmly. She was positively glowing, and it worked wonders for her. Simon walked over and hugged her from behind, making her giggle. "I'm so excited."

"You better take good care of our sister, Simon," I said, obviously teasing him. I had no doubt in my mind that he would take good care of Jeanette. "If you don't, you know Brittany and I will be right on your doorstep. Not to mention Miss Miller."

"Oh, God, never that," Simon laughed. He smile and kissed the side of Jeanette head. "I promise, you don't have anything to worry about."

"I know that's right," Brittany, folding her arms. "You know we're dead serious!"

I spotted him. _He_ was coming over, and fast. My heart raced as I saw the hopeful expression on his face. After all, he had been trying to catch up with me for months now. Oh, who am I kidding? He was trying for _years_ to just talk to me. I know, I know. I was wrong. Dead wrong, to ignore someone who had always been so close to my heart. But I just couldn't face him. I just couldn't. I wasn't ready. Or, was it that I'd never be ready?

"Excuse me, I gotta go," I said quickly before turning towards the doors leading outside. The three of them gave me puzzled looks, but I didn't want to stick around a second longer. Besides, I knew they knew what was up. And I knew that Brittany and Jeanette would talk to me about it later. Nothing good, I assure you. But right now, I just had to get out of there. "See you at the reception."

"Ellie, hold up!" Jeanette protested.

But I was already pushing open the doors and heading outside. I glanced behind me to see exactly what I had expected. Hurt and rejection. Even a bit of anger. Guilt hit me like a ton of bricks. Why was I doing this to him? Why couldn't I just sit down and talk to him?

I knew why. I was a fucking coward. That's what I was.

_But how was I supposed to face Theodore Seville?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Past Regrets**

**Chapter 2**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

BRITTANY

The reception was a ton of fun! The music was beautiful, the food was delicious, and the company was warm and inviting. It felt good to see everyone so happy and carefree. I almost didn't want the night to end. But, obviously, my little buns in the oven had other ideas. Every so often, they would give me a small kick.

_Party poopers, _I thought with a smile. _You're lucky I love you two so much already._

"Oh, I just can't believe my babies are all grown up and leading their own lives," Miss Miller wailed to Dave and a few of our family friends. It was clear that they found it amusing, because she was always super dramatic. I smiled. Maybe that was where I got it from. That didn't matter, because I adored my mother. Even though she lived relatively close to all three of us, she acted like we were miles away. "And look!" she pointed at me, making me stare back with wide eyes. "One of them is already going to have babies! Grand-babies!"

"Miss Miller!" I protested loudly, blushing. I know I was her daughter, but damn! Not in front of everyone! It wasn't as if they couldn't see how pregnant and round I was. "It's not like I'm the first of us to have kids, Ma."

"Oh, I know, Brittany," Miss Miller said, smiling apologetically. "It's just you'll always be my baby girls."

When it comes to my family, I was a softie. Sad, but true.

"It's okay, Miss Miller," I said, smiling. "I gotcha."

"Don't worry, Miss Miller," Alvin said, walking over to us. My smile widened as I took in his handsome appearance. I know I might brag about it a lot, but my husband was absolutely gorgeous. When I was little, I promised myself that I would never be so head-over-heels for anybody. That was just silly. But, Alvin Seville had broken that rule completely. Even after being married for more than three years, my love for him only grew. Not only was he fine, with his reddish-brown hair and his vibrant, golden eyes, but he was also my complete match. Some people say our competitiveness was somewhat damaging, but what did they know? We'd been that way since we were five years old! It was just a part of our relationship. I didn't really expect them to understand anyway. He winked at Miss Miller before turning to me. "You know I have no intention of taking away your baby girl."

"I know, Alvin," Miss Miller giggled, pinching his ear. He pretended to be in pain, making me chuckle. He could be such a goofball. "You just continue to take good care of her, you hear? Especially now!"

"Yes ma'am," Alvin smiled, kissing my mother's cheek and coming to sit beside me. I snuggled into him, loving his warmth and scent. "Hello, wifey."

"Hello, hubby," I teased. "I'm sorry I couldn't dance with you tonight. The little ones are kicking."

"Oh, are they now?" Alvin said, smiling brightly. I couldn't help but smile back. Many people didn't know it, but Alvin and I couldn't wait to be parents. We were just so excited. You see, though we wouldn't trade our adoptive parents for anything, we were still orphans. Yes, Alvin eventually met his real mother, but the damage was still done. We wanted to be the best parents we could be to our twins. Yes, twins. I had no doubt in my mind that Alvin would be a great dad. He gently rested a hand on my swollen belly. "You want me to take you home, babe? You feeling okay?" he asked with worry in his eyes.

"I'm fine, you worry-wart," I joked, leaning in to kiss him. He kissed back, smiling. "I wouldn't miss this day for the world!"

"Neither would I," Alvin agreed. He looked away, as if something was distracting him. I tried to follow his line of vision, but it was hard with so many people around. I asked him if anything was wrong, and he sighed and shook his head. "It's Theo."

I didn't even bother to look around. It was no secret to anyone that my brother-in-law was hurting inside. The sweet, innocent little boy we had grown up with was hurting bad. And I knew exactly why.

Eleanor and her husband, Maxwell Thompson. They were married for about four years now. Now, it wasn't any of my business what my sister decided to do with her life. Sure, I was always one for gossip, but I firmly believed that my sisters had their own lives to live. But I'm not going to lie. It shocked the hell out of me when she started spending most of her time with Maxwell. It just totally came out of nowhere! And then she got pregnant by him, not once, but twice. Don't get me wrong. Even though I wasn't wild about their father, I adored Ann and Shelly. They were the sweetest little things, and I would do anything for them. But why him? What did she see in _him_?

Maxwell wasn't a bad guy, really. He was good-looking, smart and had a great job as a psychiatrist. Not hatin' on him. But something just didn't click well with this picture. For years, Eleanor and Theodore had been the classic high school sweethearts. Heck, not even in high school, but even from elementary school. Back then, and now, I had always been certain that they would hook up, marry and have a whole bunch of cute little babies around. Then Maxwell came in, and Eleanor seemingly dropped Theodore like a hot potato.

Did I ever get an explanation? Not really. Neither did Jeanette. I tried asking Alvin and his brothers, but they seemed just as clueless about the situation as we were. In the end, Eleanor only told us that she had fallen in love with somebody else. Simple as that.

_Yeah, right. _

I bet you anything it wasn't nearly as simple as she made it out to be. But, I supposed it wasn't any of my business. I was pregnant. I couldn't risk a potentially bad fight with her over something that didn't even have anything to do with me.

Alvin laughed softly, snapping me out of my thoughts. "You know what had me rolling? Simon was an absolute, nervous wreck before he got out there today!"

"Same with us! Ellie and I had to practically push Jeanette out there," I laughed. It was absolutely true, too. You know how you usually hear of men leaving the girl behind at the altar? I honestly thought Jeanette was going to bolt from the church! But I was proud that she took a leap of faith and went out there to get her man. "It all worked out for the best. Isn't it funny how we're all getting married, just like we thought we would when we were younger?"

"It is!" Alvin grinned. "I don't regret a thing."

"Aw, Alvin," I said, blushing slightly. He still didn't lose that devilish charm of his. Somehow, I don't think he ever would. I sighed softly, squeezing his hand. "If only Theo and Ellie could have done the same, huh?"

"You can say that again," Alvin frowned, glancing towards his brokenhearted baby brother again. Finally, he stood up. "Hey, Britt, can you excuse me for a minute? I'm going to see if I can cheer Theo up somehow."

"Of course, baby. Go ahead," I said, smiling at him. I always did find it sweet how close he and his brothers were. "Good luck!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Past Regrets**

**Chapter 3**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

THEODORE

A jealous man, I was not. I wasn't like my brothers, Alvin and Simon, who were very protective of their wives. But, Lord help me, I was burning up inside. It took every last ounce of strength in me not to walk over and punch that man square in his jaw. Never before have I wanted to cause so much harm to someone. But could anyone really blame me? He had his arms wrapped around the only woman I had ever loved. And even though she had done all she could to ignore me and push me away for the past four years, I still loved her. I never stopped loving Eleanor Miller.

Or, should I say, Eleanor Thompson?

Now, it wasn't like I didn't blame her for the pain I was in. As if it wasn't bad enough that she had married someone else, but she was acting like I didn't even exist anymore. She was outright avoiding me, and it cut deep. The two of us hadn't talked in years. Believe me, I had tried. For so long, I had tried to get her to talk to me. To just be there. But did she ever give me the time of day? Not in the slightest.

A part of me hated her. It was a small part, greatly outweighed by the love and longing in my heart. But it was still there. It was always there. I might have been hopelessly in love with the blonde, curvy woman dancing with another man on the dance floor, but I was far from a fool. A man could only take so much rejection.

Why was she putting me through this? Eleanor was my sweet, little gumdrop. Or, at least, she used to be. Things changed, that was a cruel fact. But, regardless of her cold nature, I would give just about anything to talk to her. To just hear her voice...

I shook my head, looking down at my feet in shame. It was disgusting, right? I couldn't be _this_ desperate. I love Eleanor Miller. I loved her more than anything else in the world. Just thinking of her curly, blonde hair and her contagious smile made my heart race. But I couldn't keep doing this to myself. I was raised to have more respect for myself. Maybe it was time to finally move on with my life. For God's sake, the woman was married with two daughters. Two beautiful daughters, I might add. I might have hated her man's guts, but they favored Eleanor so much. I just wish it was my blood coursing through them instead of Maxwell's.

But there was no more time for what-ifs or what-might-have-beens. There was no place in her life for me anymore. I just had to... to forget about Eleanor. We weren't going to be together, and that was that.

Someone waved a large piece of cake under my nose. I looked up and smiled as my eldest brother, Alvin, came to sit beside me. My brothers and I had always been tight, so I couldn't help but give him a smile. I had a feeling that he was trying to cheer me up. After all, there were no secrets between us.

"Hey, Theo. I came over here to put a smile on your face," he said. See? What'd I tell you? "Thought you'd like some of this cake. Pretty delicious, if I do say so myself."

"Thanks, Alvin," I said, gratefully accepting the plate. I forked a piece of it and sampled it, savoring the creamy, sweet flavor. Many things may change, but I would never pass up some quality food. "Fun night, huh?"

"Yeah, it is," Alvin replied, nodding his head. He frowned. I knew where this conversation was going. "Theodore, is there anything I can do to help?"

"Only if you can turn back time."

Alvin grew silent. He followed my eyes and frowned even more.

I know, I know. After all that I just resolved myself to do, I just couldn't turn my head away so easily. She was beautiful.

"Alright, that's it. I can't take seeing you pining over her anymore," Alvin said, looking at her with disgust. Alvin and Eleanor weren't _that_ good of friends, but it was impossible for the six of us to not be close. We all grew up together, after all. But I could tell he was more worried about me than he was for her. "Forget about her, man. She isn't worth it."

I didn't respond. Easy for him to say.

"I can't just forget about her, Alvin," I said softly. He glared at me. I just smirked. "Could you forget about Brittany so easily? Or could Simon with Jeanette?"

He didn't have to answer. The answer was written all over his face. His angry expression softened into a sympathetic one as he pulled me into a one-armed hug. He was always protective over me like that.

"Look, I didn't mean to upset you. It's just that you're my baby brother. I'm just trying to look out for you," Alvin explained. I knew he was completely sincere in his words. Both Alvin and Simon had seen me in pain, but they didn't know what to do. After all, you couldn't help someone who didn't want to be helped. But I think I was ready. Not truly ready, but I was desperate to break this depression. "I know you still love her. It shocked all of us when you two didn't get together. I was always certain you two would be the first to marry and have a bunch of little rugrats."

I laughed. That was what I had always thought, no, dreamed, as well.

"But, Theo, you have to move on," Alvin said firmly. His eyes told me that he was willing to help me. "It's time for you to find your own way. I want you to be happy."

"You're right, Alvin," I sighed.

"I am?" he replied, clearly surprised at how easily I caved in. After all, this wasn't the first time we had talked about this.

"You are. Alvin, you have no idea how much it broke my heart when Eleanor started dating him," I said. I refused to say his name. Not if I could help it. "Back then, I had fought. I refused to just sit by and let some dude stroll in and take her away from me. But I lost."

"Theodore..."

"It's okay," I said, swallowing a lump in my throat. I took a deep breath and let it out. No more. "I'm ready."


	4. Chapter 4

**Past Regrets**

**Chapter 4**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

JEANETTE

This is officially the happiest day of my life. But, then again, wasn't this what thousands of women, all over the world, thought too? I didn't care, because I was the luckiest woman on earth as far as I was concerned!

I, Jeanette, was finally married to the man of my dreams. Simon Seville, the boy who had stolen my heart since I was in elementary school. The man who took my breath away and made my heart flutter. The very man who only had to smile and look at me with those deep blue eyes and have me melting.

Simon and I were now married, promised to each other in front of God, family and close friends. I feel blessed. No, I _knew_ I was blessed. I knew we would have a wonderful life together.

"I love you, Mrs. Seville," Simon purred, kissing the top of my head. I felt my cheeks heat up as I smiled.

"I love you too, Mr. Seville."

After dancing the night away, we sat down to have a few glasses of champagne. Mind you, I wasn't much a drinker. I was always shy about things like that. But, I figured, why not? It was my wedding night and I was surrounded by loved ones. Surely me having a few glasses was no big deal.

Dave walked over to us, smiling brightly. We smiled back as he brought the two of us in for another hug. Now, Dave was a very strong man emotionally (heck, he _had_ to be to raise three rambunctious boys on his own!), but I could see he had tears in his eyes. It made me happy inside to know that he was always there for us, for every one of us. He had always been like a father to me, but now, he really was my Dad. We were all family now, not only in our hearts, but officially.

"I know I keep saying this, but congratulations," Dave said, looking at his son with pride. "I'm so happy for the both of you."

"Thanks, Dad," Simon said, getting a little teary-eyed himself. I smiled and hugged him, letting him wrap his arms around my waist. It was rare that he called Dave "Dad". It wasn't that he didn't love him, because he certainly did. But it was obvious that he was feeling especially emotional now. He smiled down at me. "It's a new beginning for both of us."

"It is," I agreed. "But I know we're going to be okay."

An hour later, and it was time for things to get wrapped up. I said goodbye to my friends and family as they started to return home. I thanked them for being there for my special day. Thankfully, my close friends and my immediate family offered to stay behind to help pack up a bit. I looked around. Where had he –

Oh my god.

I rubbed my eyes. Surely I was seeing things. I cleaned my glasses and carefully put them back on. Yet, the vision was still the same. Theodore and … and...!

I turned and gently nudged Simon in the ribs. He was carrying the rest of our cake, nearly spilling it over. He looked at me questioningly and I pointed back to what had me so shellshocked. He followed and his eyes widened behind his own glasses. It looked like they were going to pop out.

"What is _that _all about?" I hissed. Surely, there had to be a rational explanation for this.

"Your guess is as good as mine," he said, shaking his head. Disgust and anger washed over me.

"Theodore and Charlene? What the heck is going on?"


End file.
